whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imanie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparkadillia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 19:46, July 17, 2011 Actually, you know, I've been working on just that. :D I would love more than anything to have a prettier layout for the wiki, and if you could help me that would be fantastic. Especially with the favicon, I've tried to make one but 16x16 is just so small ;-; It ends up not looking like anything. If you have any layout ideas I'd love to hear them… if not, I have a few scattered ideas floating around. We could try working with one of them. Spotlight? Us? Maybe… I'd have to learn more about it first ahaha -w-; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Okay… let me see if I can whip up a couple examples of what I was thinking of, however crappy they may be. ;;; Just so you know, I was leaning more towards a background that blends into a color rather than a repeating image, mostly because I think that's prettier. I see… looking at that criteria we're mostly eligible, save I think for some of the links back to the Animanga thingy, but I can do that no problem. Oh, and we need a logo… been working on that for awhile. OTL I wish Higurashi had some kind of recognizable symbol we could use for the favicon… maybe the red "な" in the title? Otherwise, maybe you're right about a face. Maybe maybe maybe, too much maybe. - -; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Gosh, quick reply! :D; Alright, na it is! I've tried to do this before so I know what to do, but it never worked how I wanted it. ._. Maybe it'll be better this time. C: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ So I see. Good luck with your other wiki. ^^ And the favicon, it worked! 8D You can even recognize it, I'm so happy. I think there's a chat feature on Wikia here, but I'll have to dig it up from somewhere. :\ Otherwise I don't know any chat places… and I'm fine with talking here. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ohh, I see. Aha… I'm not even going to pretend I understand all that. |D;; As long as you understand it, I guess. I'll look at them more closely tomorrow, but in the meantime… thanks for your work, I appreciate it ;w; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ l-late reply, I'm sorry D: I been busy, and apparently Wikia doesn't work on iPhones ;~~; Alright, just point me where I need to go. :D I'll try to understand exactly what all the portal stuff is, but in the meantime I can be your admin-empowered hand on the mouse. Looking at the portals you've made so far, I really like them >w< We'll work on them more, yes, as I don't like the icons we have now (I forget who added them but it wasn't me <<), but I like how you incorporated them into the design. It's cool. :D especially the Arcs page, with the dates and everything ;w; I love ettt Otherwise… I don't know what I want. OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, that's alright, you can't be too redundant when I have no idea what I'm doing @w@;; But I did what you said, and hope I did it right. Does it all look okay? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ That is the coolest thing in the entire world 8D It's going on the main page, right where the current directory is, right? That is so cool ;w; I love it. Alrighty, well, if you need my help with anything let me know. I'll be available pretty much all day. C: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩